


Ana Doesn't Like You

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, This Turned Out Pretty Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Ana is visiting. But, it becomes a chaos as soon as Buck saves Ana from danger. Eddie is jealous.The question is, is he jealous because of Ana, or Buck?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709
Kudos: 131





	Ana Doesn't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't have anything to say. But, happy reading!

Eddie walks into the fire station with a huge smile on his face. Buck, who is following from behind is having the opposite expression to his best friend.

Hen can already tell that something is wrong with them. Or, something is wrong with Buck only. She walks towards them, flashing her knowing smile. "Hmm, what happened?" She asks, more likely asking to Eddie who happens to be in a really good mood. She takes a look at moody Buck. It's not that he is completely moody but he seems like he is trying so hard not to.

Of course, Eddie, who is so hyped, answers. "Finally, I got her number."

Okay, this gets even more suspicious. Hen looks at Eddie in full concentration. "Whose number?"

"Hm. Ana. Christopher's English teacher." Eddie chuckles. "She's amazing and she is coming over today."

Hen doesn't know how to react. Should she cry or laugh? God, she's perplexed. But, this means Buck is jealous. "Whoa, seriously?" She laughs awkwardly. "That's great?" She voices out, not sure. She wants to be supportive to both but she doesn't know how.

Thank goodness, Chimney comes to the locker room, looking all smug. "There is something wrong with this room today."

"Buck?" Eddie guesses, glancing at Buck. "Yeah. He has been that way since last night. I guess it's because Snowy bit him." 

Hen wants to laugh so bad but that'll be inappropriate. "I'm pretty sure Buckaroo won't mind a bite from a cat, Eddie." Gosh, Eddie really has no clue.

Chimney stands next to her. "Yes, that. And, you are unusually bubbly today. What happened?"

The same question. But Hen won't let Eddie answer this time. "Eddie got his crush phone number and she's coming over today. Christopher's English teacher."

Chimney is shocked so much that he closes his locker so loud. The bang hits everyone's eardrums.

Buck is still not talking. He walks out from the locker room, leaving the three of them alone. Eddie is shrugging his shoulders, shaking his head while watching Buck's attitude. 

"He is really sensitive sometimes. He got angry when I wanted to borrow his comb." 

Hen sighs. Chimney nods multiple times.

"He is." 

Chimney sits down next to Eddie who is now wearing his shoes. "You said it's Christopher's teacher. Doesn't she go to the camp?"

"She does but she is not on duty today." Eddie smiles, finishing the tying process.

Hen doesn't want to say more, but she continues to listen to Eddie blabbering about Ana. She takes a look at Buck who is talking to Bobby in the kitchen. He really seems off.

Buck is jealous. Oh, poor Buck.

They are eating lunch except for Buck who is on his phone at the ground base when Ana comes over. Everything happens so fast. She walks in and someone who isn't careful enough up there almost ends up dropping a bolt driver on Ana's head. Well, almost. Because Buck immediately goes after her and shoves the steel away with his arm, ends up getting the one injured because the steel is hard as hell.

"Oh, God! Are you okay?!" Ana's high pitched panicked voice invites everyone to look at them.

Buck waves his hand trying to get rid of the pain. He looks up and the one who dropped the tool is no longer there. Great, a little criminal. "I'm fine."

Ana shakes her head fast. "No, you're not fine. And, you saved my life." She smiles brightly. She takes Buck's arm and her eyes widen. "A little help here!" She yells at Eddie, Chimney and Hen who are on their way. Bobby is washing the dishes. Don't ask where he is.

"Wuuu, what happened here? Pretty sure you're holding the wrong person's arm." Chimney says to Ana, while taking Buck's arm to have a look.

Buck is all sighing and fidgeting. "Guys, I'm fine."

"Buck, what happened to your arm?" Eddie asks, really concerned. He doesn't even remember about Ana being there.

Buck scratches his head nervously. "I'm fine, Eddie."

Ana steps in front of them just to say, "No, he is not fine. He shoves that thing away with his arm trying to save me!" Ana points at the huge bolt driver. 

Hen's eyes widen. She takes over to look at the red arm when Chimney goes away to get some stuffs. "It turns blue and purple real quick. You need to go to the clinic after this."

"Guys, really?" Buck sighs. He leans against the firetruck, protesting more. 

Eddie looks at Buck and Ana repeatedly. "You should have been more careful next time. Look up when you walk. Someone doesn't need to hurt their arms if you are careful." He suddenly lets out his little frustration to Ana who is now bewildered with Eddie's reaction.

"Gosh, Eddie. Calm down. It's her first time here. It's not her fault. Someone up there wasn't being careful."

Eddie sighs and takes over, totally shoving Hen out of his way. He touches Buck's arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does." Buck rolls his eyes, joking a little.

"Drugs are here!" Chimney brings the box to them. This time, everyone lets Hen does her job.

Ana waves her hands at Eddie, calling him to come over to the chair she is sitting on. She looks around, looking so nervous. Eddie runs to her, his happy mood is all back when Buck is doing just great eating at the dining table.

"Sorry for being mad just now." Eddie apologises, landing his ass on the chair next to her. They look at each other and Eddie can see that Ana is not looking at him. "Ia there anything..." Eddie follows her eyes until they stop at Buck. "Wrong." He mumbles the word slowly.

Ana flinches. "Oh, yeah. Sorry! I just want to know if your friend, Buck, right? If he has phone number?"

Eddie doesn't know what does this mean but he feels that this is extremely ridiculous. What? Is Ana suddenly into Buck now? Well, that can't happen.

"Why?" Eddie asks, his voice cold.

Ana takes a deep breath. "Sorry, Eddie, to disappoint you. But, your friend just saved my life and I want to-"

Eddie shakes his head right away, immediately distancing a little from Ana. "It's not even a big deal. I'm pretty sure my friend is not single." Eddie doesn't know why he lies. 

Buck is single. Very very single actually. Is he mad because Ana likes Buck instead of him? Or, is he mad because someone actually likes Buck?!

"Oh- Right. Who am I kidding? A man that fine must have had someone." Ana chuckles. "Alright. I think our meeting stops here then?"

Eddie nods. Very agreed. 

"See you later, Ana." He says, coldly.

She replies with a smile before she leaves the station. Eddie turns to see Hen smirking at him. He pales right away. Hen didn't hear that, right?

"I see, Eddie. You're not really a good friend. Ana is pretty. Gorgeous. Intelligent. Kind as well. I don't know why you don't want her around Buck. Why?" Hen questions, sitting at where Ana sat on.

Eddie chuckles nervously. "Honestly, I don't like my friend stealing my crush." He doesn't even know if that's the answer. But, who cares? Right?

Hen just gives him a look. A look that Eddie has been getting all the time but doesn't understand why. 

Wait, does she think that he is jealous because someone likes Buck? Hen is seriously ridiculous then. He was definitely jealous because he likes Ana, right?

No, Eddie. You're wrong. You're mad wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> my TUMBLR : buckiaz


End file.
